Kral Kaos
Summary Kral Kaos is a character from Storiverse. He is member of a race named Kovan, a very powerfull Vesvese user, and leader of Kovan Undivided, the largest Country of Kovans who rules over multiple Universes. His ultimate goal is to unite entire Kovan race under single banner and rule as much universe as possible. Kaos was born in Kovan Undivided. He was born in a time where Kovan Undivided wasn't as powerfull, When he was 30, he decided to be a soldier and fight for the sake of his country. Around 50 years later, Kaos "unlocked" his Vesvese powers, although his people were suspicious about it. Kaos still continued fought for his country. After over 400 years of wars of unification and wars with other countries, Kovan Undivided has finally took over multiple Universes and united trillions of Kovans under one banner. Kaos himself became an extremely powerful Vesvese user and became leader of Kovan Undivided. He's still fighting to unite rest of Kovans across multiverse. Appearance See image Height: 1.92m Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: 'Kral Kaos '''Origin: 'Storiverse 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Over 480 years old '''Classification: '''Kovan, Ruler of Kovan Undivided, Soldier, Vesvese user '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, and 8; Reliant on his connection with Cehennem), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Excellent Martial Artist, Weapon Creation & Mastery (Can create seemingly infinite amouts of weapons and control them), Telekinesis, Transmutation (Can transmutate things freely, turned several of his foes into glass, stone or air), Power Nullification (Can nullify weaker powers in his presence), Shadow Manipulation (Creates shadow creatures that attack and consume his foes, can create them from their own shadows), Law Manipulation (Can reshape laws around him), Regeneration Negation (Can prevent healing abilities of those he harms with his law), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Adding and removing), Mind Manipulation (can show illusions, erase memories and insert fake memories, mind control or drive them insane), Soul Manipulation and Resurrection (Can attack, destroy, consume and steal souls, can resurrect himself and others, can resurrect those he has killed, turning them into his own soldiers, which he calls "Bruisers"), Acausality (Types 2 and 4; Iblis and Vesvese users are singularity and operate on a seperate system of cause and effect), Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation (Can slow down, escalate and stop time), Barrrier Creation (can create barriers that block all types of attacks), Summoning (Can summon unknown number of his Guards), Dimensional Travel, Teleportation and BFR (Can travel around multiverse, can teleport, can send things into random places across multiverse), Power Bestowal (Can grant various powers), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception and Non-Physical Interaction (Can sense and interact with incorporeal and abstract beings), Immense Resistance to all types of Mind Attacks, Reality Warping, Power Nullification, Sealing, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Transmutation, Absorption, Resistance Negation and many other Hax (İblis and Vesvese users have extreme resistance to hile abilities, the stronger they are, the higher is their resistance). Immunity to Soul Manipulation (lacks a Soul) 'Attack Potency: Universe level '(Physically stronger than strongest members of Flurry of Kaos, who are able to destroy entire universes) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Faster than strongest Flurry of Kaos who can travel galactic distances in few seconds) with Immeasurable reactions (Can react to multiversal abstracts and avatars higher-dimensional entities) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe level Stamina: 'Limitless. A Vesvese user never runs out of energy 'Range: 'Multiversal+ (can attack anyone across multiverse if he knows their location) '''Standard Equipment: '''Weapons he creates, as well as his summons 'Intelligence: '''Extraordinary Genius (Comparable to likes of Beikan and Magnashire) 'Weaknesses: '''None notable Others '''Notable Victories: ' 'Notable Losses: ' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rulers Category:Leaders Category:Fathers Category:Storiverse Category:Summoners Category:Law Users Category:Immortals Category:Immortal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Concept Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Soul Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stories Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Users